Tales of a lost soul
by HarunoBabe
Summary: Sakura is a princess and is forced to go to school.Will things start to heat up between her and the biggest heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha.Rated M for upcoming lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of a lost soul.

Chapter 1.

"Miss Haruno.It is time to awaken."said a maid.A young pink haired girl mumbled a 'shut up and go away.'to the maid. "Get out of bed this minute missy."said her father.Sakura got out of bed. "What."she snapped angerly. "Hm..You start Konoha high today."her father said.Being to king of Konoha gave him the right to anything.Her father and maid left as Sakura went to her closet.Inside her closet was another closet(like on Hannah Montana).In this closet was all of her 'normal clothes'.She chose a pink tee that said in black "Treat me like shit and I'll treat you face like shit."a black denim mini skirt and some wedge heels.

She ate breakfast brushed her teeth and hair and then got into her limo. 'Konoha high.Sounds fun.I wonder if it is.'she thought.Her limo pulled up front and _**EVERYONE**_ noticed.Then she hears "LADY SAKURA WE LOVE YOU!"from Fan boy and (to much of her dimise)fan girls.Sakura started to run. Then right when she looked back she ran into what felt like a brick wall.

A pair of onyx eyes.'Oh great another fan-girl'he thought.With in seconds Sakura was gone.Sasuke was stunned.'She didn't go all ga-ga over me.She's different.I like her.'he thought.

Sakura walked to room 241 which was her homeroom.She walked into the room and was nearly trampled by fanboys. "Hey!Why don't you just leave her alone!"yelled a girl.The girl had two Chinese buns and was wearing a white tank-top with the words "Sharp Things Are Fun!"on it in black,black cargo pants and DC shoes. "Hi!I'm TenTen.And you are?"said the girl. Sakura smiled and answered "Haruno Sakura".Right then Sasuke walked in just in time to hear her name. "Cool!Your the Princess! You are e I want to introduce you to my friends."TenTen said.They went up to were 3 more girls were. "Hey guys I want you to meet Haruno Sakura."said TenTen. "Yo Sakura.I'm Temari."said a girl with blonde hair in 4 pig-tails. "H-Hi.I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata."said a girl with violet-ish hair. "Hi!I'm Yamanaka Ino."said the other blonde haired girl,but her hair was in a pony tail. Then 5 boys walked up to them. "So you're the Princess Haruno Sakura."said Sasuke.

Sakura nodded. "Hn.I'm Uchiha Sasuke."he said. "'Sup.I'm Kiba Inuzuka."said a boy with 2 red triangels tattooed on his cheeks. "Greetings Sakura-san.I am Hyuuga Neji."said the one who looked like Hinata but with long dark brown hair. "cousins"whispered Temari.Sakura nodded. "I'myawn Nara Shikamaru."said the one whose head looked like a pineapple. "HI SAKURA-CHAN!I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!"said the one with blond spiky hair. "Hi."Sakura said.

There was something about Sakura that made it to where Sasuke couldn't get her off his mind. 'Why do I feel so different around her.I mean I just met her,co-could I possibly be in love with her.No it can't be that.Could it?'Sasuke was lost in his thoughts while Naruto was helplessly trying to get Sasuke's attention. "Yo Teme.Jackass.Fuckhead."he tried everything in the book.

"Hey Ino.What does Sasuke hate?"asked Sakura. "Fangirls,being called Sasuke-kun-"Ino was cut off by Sakura saying "Oh Sasuke-_kun._".'She's dead now.'thought everyone.Sasuke shot a glare at Sakura and within 3 seconds flat he smashed his lips onto hers.Then he quickly pulled away,his face turned red and he ran.Naruto,Kiba,TenTen,Ino,and Temari were laughing their heads off while the rest were chuckling.

1-5th hour went by smoothly until 6th hour.Chemestry.

Sakura walked in and saw the last person she wanted to.Sasuke Uchiha.Sasuke looked up,saw Sakura and pointed to the seat next to him with a ,dare I say it,smile on his face.(a.n.el gasp!)Sakura had no choice and sat down in the seat.

See ya next time!


	2. new project

Tales of a Lost Soul

Chapter 2

When Sakura sat down Sasuke leaned in and smelled her. "You smell good."he said.Sakura blushed. Sasuke was just about to kiss her again but the teacher came in. "Sasuke sit down.And as you should know it is against the student code to use sexual contact during any school hours."said the chemestry teacher,Orochimaru(in my fic Orochimaru likes Tsunade not Sasuke.).Sasuke sat down and gave Sakura a 'I am going to finish later'look. "Ok class.I'm going to assign lab partners.And it will be with the oppiset sex.This is chemestry class but it will also be a class to help with parenting skills.Now you all will take one of these babies"he hold up a baby "and take care of it.Yes this is a real baby.Now the partners will be...

Tsukana and Kyo

Joe and Ami

Naruto and Hinata

Hannah and Micheal

and last but not least

Sasuke and Sakura.

I'm sorry Karin but you'll have to work alone."said Orochimaru. "But Orochimaru-sensei,can't that slut Sakura work alone.I mean it's not like she's the princess."said Karin. "Actually Karin,She is the princess."said Sasuke,turning to Sakura and whispered "_My_ princess."hoping only Sakura heard it but Karin also did. "But Sasuke-kun.What do you mean by "Your princess"huh?"asked Karin. "This is what I mean."And with that Sasuke smashed his lips onto Sakura's.Sasuke pulled away for air and looked at a very flushed Sakura. "My house tonight.You're going to move in with me."he whispered to her.Sakura nodded. "Sasuke and Sakura come up and get your baby girl."said Orochimaru.The baby girl had black hair and green eyes. "What will her name be?"asked Orochimaru. "Kaiyou.Kaiyou Uchiha."said Sasuke.Orochimaru wrote the name on the bored and then looked at a paper and put it in front of Sasuke. "Please sign these and you'll be on your way."said Orochimaru.Sasuke signed the papers. "What are these anyway?"Sasuke asked handing the papers back to Orochimaru. "Adoption papers.Congradulations."said Orochimaru.

Tsukana and Kyo had a daughter named Shina.

Joe and Ami had a son named Damian.

Naruto and Hinata had a daughter named Ookami

Hannah and Micheal had a daughter named Suta

and Karin had a son named Daisuke.

School ended and Sasuke and Sakura went back to her house..er..mansion..er..castel.Her mother and father were away and she told the maids to keep quiet.They quickly packed her things and left.As the were heading out the door Sakura quickly told the maids to tell her parents that she moved out because she was old enough to take care of herself and plus she would be graduating that year.Yes,they are seniors.They got into Sasuke's car and left for his house.

They got to his house and saw the baby room.It was different shade of blue that represented an ocean. (Kaiyouocean).Sakura put Kaiyou in her crib and followed Sasuke to their room.His maids took Sakura's stuff to their room while they were checking out Kaiyou's room.Sasuke closed the door and walked slowly to Sakura and Sakura backed up then hit the bed.In a flash Sakura was on the bed and Sasuke was ontop of her.

Next chapter lemon.Beware!


End file.
